My Immortal: Warriors
by ravenpaw from darkclan
Summary: The infamous WORST FANFICTION EVER posted here: parodied for Warriors! -Originally by Tara Gilesbie- Read if you dare! Disclaimer: I do not own anything, and am not responsible for loss of brain cells due to reading this fanfic. R&R!
1. Author's Note

**Message from Ravenpaw of Darkclan:  
**Ok, this is pretty much a parody of _My Immortal_ (which was originally a Harry Potter fanfic) only for Warriors! I actually haven't read the entire fanfiction (I stopped after a little over one half x:). If you haven't read _My Immortal_, there is some information on it below. I'm going to TRY to tone down some of the awfulness, but let's face it, the awfulness is what makes _My Immortal My Immortal._ The horrible plot, grammar, spelling, etc.? That's because that's how the original was written. I may be stupid, but not that stupid! Although I still think the original was a parody/joke... hopefully. Anyway, n'joy, if you dare!

**The Return of **_**My Immortal**_!  
Excerpt from _Encyclopedia Dramatica_: _My Immortal_ is the most famous, notoriously bad fan fiction ever written. Based _very_ loosely in the _Harry Potter_ universe and featuring the blatant Mary-Sue protagonist Ebony (or often times "Enoby") Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way, it reads like a detailed list of everything a fanfic author could ever possibly do wrong, only taken to exaggerated, horrifying extremes. Written by super-tard Tara Gilesbie, _My Immortal_ was originally posted to sometime in 2006, but was subsequently deleted by the staff after causing a severe drop in the site's collective IQ. In fact, the fanfic is so unbelievably bad that many refuse to accept that it's real, insisting that Tara was only trolling and that the story is really a parody. Regardless of the author's intent, _My Immortal_ remains one of the most cringe-worthy, unintentionally hilarious, so-bad-it's-good pieces of literature the internets have ever put out.


	2. Chapter 1

AN: special fangz (geddit cos Im rebel) 2 my gf (ew not in that way) shadypaw 4 helpin me wif da story and spelling. U rok!

* * *

Hi my name is Ravenpaw and I have long raven black fur (thats how i got my name) with silver tips and icy blue eyes like limpid tears and a lot of people tell me I look like Hollyleaf (AN: if u don't no who she is get da dark forest outta here!) . I'm not related to Lionblaze but I wish I was cos he's a major effing hottie. I train in the dark forest but I'm not dead. I'm also an apprentice, and I train in this clan called DarkClan in a forest where I'm on my second assessment (I'm seven moons). I'm a rebel (in case you couldn't tell) and I'm totally evil. I was walking outside camp. It was snowing and raining so there was no sun, which I was very happy about. A lot of preps stared at me. I made the dark forest sign at them.

"Hey Raven!" (i go by that cos im rebel) yowled a voice. It was… Bloodpaw!

"What's up Blood?" I asked.

"Nothing." he said shyly.

But then, I heard my friends call me and I had to go away.

* * *

AN: IS it good? PLZ tell me fangz!


	3. Chapter 2

AN: Fangz 2 shady 4 helpin me wif da chapta! BTW preps stop flaming ma story ok!

* * *

The next day I woke up in my den. It was snowing and raining again. I stood up in my nest and lapped up the blood from my wunds from the Dark Forest. My nest was made out of dark twigs and inside it had black feathers with red tips on the ends. I got out of my nest and groomed my fur. It was super sleek and shiny. The silver ends made it look like moonlight.

My friend, Willowpaw (AN: shady dis is u!) woke up then and grinned at me. She smoothed down her black fur with golden spotz and opened her forest-green eyes. She fixed the rest of her fur.

"OMDF, I saw you talking to Bloodpaw yesterday!" she said excitedly.

"Yeah? So?" I said, blushing.

"Do you like Blood?" she asked as we went out of the den and into the camp.

"No I so effing don't!" I yowled.

"Yeah right!" she exclaimed. Just then, Blood walked up to me.

"Hi." he said.

"Hi." I replied flirtily.

"Guess what." he said.

"What?" I asked.

"Well, there's a party in the Dark Forest tomorrow night." he told me.

"Oh. My. Effing. God!" I yowled. I love parties. They are fun, well the evil ones are anyways.

"Well…. do you want to go with me?" he asked.

I gasped.


	4. Chapter 3

AN: STOP FLAMMING DA STORY PREPZ OK! odderwize fangs 2 da rebil ppl 4 da good reveiws! FANGS AGEN SHADY! oh yeah, BTW I don't own dis or da lyrics.

* * *

On the night of the party I made sure my fur was nice and sleek and shiny. Then I grabbed a mouz from the fresh-kill pile and painted my claws with the mouz blood. Willow and I talked about Blood and the party, while I drank some mouz blood so I was ready to go.

I finally curled up in my nest and went to sleep really excited. I woke up in the Dark Forest. Blood was waiting for me by some rocks. His reddish fur was all spiked up. He wore a little mouz blood on his claws too (AN: A lot fo kewl tomz wer it ok!).

"Hi Blood!" I said in a depressed voice.

"Hi Raven" he said back. We walked towards the blood river where the party was. On the way we talked about what band they'd have playing and stuff. When we got there, we went to the mosh pit at the front of the stone stage and jumped up and down as we listened to Hollywood Undead.

"I look inside of myself and try to find someone else,  
Someone who's willin' to die to watch you crying for help,  
I know that blood will be spilled and if you won't then I will,  
My grave will never be filled, it's either kill or be killed,  
So let heaven be told that some may come some may go,  
Where I'll end up I don't know but I ain't dyin' alone,  
I keep on asking the question can I be saved by confession,  
You see this blood on my hands at least they're still reachin' to heaven,  
I gotta pick up the pieces I gotta bury 'em deep,  
And when you look in my eyes I'll be the last thing you'll see." they sang (I don't own da lyrics 2 dat song).

"This song is so awesome." I said to Blood as we danced.

"I know, right." Blood said all depressed.

The night went on really well, and I had a great time. So did Blood. After the concert, we drank some blood and hung out with our friends and the band. Willow and everybody else started to leave, but Blood led me deeper into… the Dark Forest!


	5. Chapter 4

AN: I sed stup flaming ok raven's name is VAREN nut mary su OK! BLOOD IS SOO IN LUV wif her dat he is acting defrent! dey nu eechodder b4 ok!

* * *

"BLOOD!" I yowled. "What the eff do you think you're doing?"

Blood turned to face me. "Raven?" he asked.

"What?" I snapped.

Blood leaned in extra-close and I looked into his rebel red eyes which revealed so much depressing sorrow and evilness and then suddenly I didn't feel mad anymore.

"I really love you." he said.

"OMDF, I love you too." I said, and we started mating. It was amazing. He was so hot. And then...

"WHAT THE DARK FOREST ARE YOU DOING YOU MOTHEREFFERS!"

It was… Tigerstar!


	6. Chapter 5

AN: STOP flaming! If u flam it menz ur a prep or a posr! Da only reson Tigersatr swor is coz he had a hedache ok an on tup of dat he wuz mad at dem 4 mating! PS im nut updating umtil i get five good revoiws!

* * *

Tigerstar made Blood and I follow him. He kept yowling at us angrily.

"You ludacris fools!" he shouted.

I started to cry tears of blood down my black-furred face. Blood comforted me. When we got back to the stone stage, Tigerstar took us to Mapleshade and Brokenstar who both looked furious.

"Why did you do such a thing, you mediocre dunces?" asked Mapleshade.

"How dare you?" demanded Brokenstar.

And then Blood shrieked. "BECAUSE I LOVE HER!"

Everyone was quiet. Tigerstar and Brokenstar still looked mad but Mapleshade said. "Fine. Very well. You may wake."

Blood and I closed our eyes and went back to DarkClan. I woke up in my nest. Willow was already there.

"Hi." I said all depressed.

"OMDF what happened with you and Blood." Willow asked.

"We were mating, but then Tigerstar caught us." I sighed morosely. "I wanna die, I'm so effing depressed."

"Oh, sorry. 'Night." Willow said, and curled up in her nest to go back to sleep. I went back to sleep too.


	7. Chapter 6

AN: shjt up prepz ok! PS I wnot update ubtil u give me goood revows!

* * *

The next day I woke up in my nest. I groomed my fur so it was really silky and shiny, then I took some mouz blood and spray-painted my pelt so it had reddish tints instead of silver. I looked so amazing. In the camp, I got a squirrel from the frehs-kill pile and tore it open. I started eating the meat and blood. Suddenly someone bumped into me. All the blood spilled on my fur, ruining the perfect effect I had had before.

"Foxdung!" I yowled angrily. I regretted saying it when I looked up cause I was looking into the face of one of the hottest toms I'd ever seen. He had smoky grey fur with blood creating tabby streaks up and down, and the most sucktastic amber eyes with a red tint.

"I'm so sorry." he said in a shy voice.

"That's alright. What's your name?" I questioned.

"My name's Fiercepaw, although most people call me Killer these days." he grumbled.

"Why?" I exclaimed.

"Because that's my favorite pastime." he giggled.

"Wow, mine too!" I confessed.

"Really?" he asked.

"Yeah." I said.

We sat down to talk for a while. Then Blood came up behind me and told me he had a surprise for me so I went away with him.


	8. Chapter 7

**Ravenpaw from Darkclan: made a slight change in this one, hope you don't mind but since they're cats I decided not to make Blood bi, so...**

* * *

AN: wel ok guyz im only writting dis cuz I got 5 god reviuws. n BTW I wont rite da nxt chapter til I git TIN god vons! STO FLAMING OR ILL REPORT U! Raben isn't a Marie Sue ok she isn't perfect SHES A DARK FOREST MEMBER! n she has problemz shes depressed 4 godz sake

* * *

Blood and I twined our tails as we walked through the Dark Forest. I was wearing red Dark Forest signs on my claws in mouz blood (AN: c doez dat sound lik a Maru Sue 2 u?). I glanced over and met Killer's eyes. They were fill of dark misery and he looked relly depressed. I looked away and kept following Blood. We went behind some rocks so none of the leaders or anybody could see us. Then….

We started mating again (AN: c is dat stupid?). I was having a really good time until I saw the tatoo carved into Blood's paw. It was a black heart. On it in bloody rebel writing were the words… Willow!

I was so angry.

"You effing piece of foxdung!" I shouted angrily, jumping out from behind the rocks.

"No! No! But you don't understand!" Blood pleaded. But I knew too much.

"No, you effing mousebrain!" I yowled. "You probably have AIDS anyway!"

I stomped away from him huffing angrily. Blood dashed out after me. I kept running until I found the clearing Willow was in. She was having a lesson with Darkstripe and some other cats.

"WILLOWPAW, YOU MOTHEREFFER!" I yowled.


	9. Chapter 8

AN: stop flassing ok! if u do de prep!

* * *

Everyone in the class stared at me and then Blood came into the clearing and started begging me to take him back.

"Raven, it's not what you think!" Blood yowled sadly.

My friend Merrypaw smiled at me understatedly. She flipped her silky dark brown tail, and opened her reddish-violet eyes. Merrypaw was kidnapped by an enemy clan when she had just barely been made an apprentice, and she died and went to the Dark Forest. The reason she did was because she killed two cats from that clan before she died. She still has nightmares about it and can be very haunted and depressed. She goes by B'loody Merry thuogh cause Merrypaw sounds cheerful and shes not.

"What is it that you desire, you ridiculous dimwit!" Darkstripe demeaned angrily in his cold voice but I ignored him.

"Willow, I can't believe you cheated on me with Blood!" I yowled at him.

Everyone gasped.

I don't know why Raven was so mad at me. I had went out with Willow for a while but then she broke my heart. She dumped me because she liked Cold, an effing half-rebel half-prep tom. We were just good friends now. She had gone through horrible problems, and now she was rebel. (Haha, like I would hang out with a prep.)

"But I'm not going out with Blood anymore!" said Willow.

"Yeah effing right! Eff of, you piece of foxdung!" I screamed. I ran out of the clearing and deeper into the Dark Forest. Then I burst into tears.


	10. Chapter 9

AN: stop flaming ok! I dntn red all da boox! dis is frum da movie ok so itz nut my folt if tiggerstar swers! besuizds I SED HE HAD A HEDACHE! and da reson darkstripe dosent lik fiercepaw now is coz hes evil and killer is a rebel! EVIL CATS DON'T GET ALONG WITH EACHOTHER! MCR ROX!

* * *

I was so mad and sad. I couldn't believe Blood for cheating on me. I began to cry next to the rocks where I mated with him.

Then all of a suddenly, a horrible cat with red eyes and fangs around his neck started running towards me. He had red eyes and his fur was black but it was obvious he wasn't a rebel. It was…. Scourge!

"No!" I yowled in a scared voice but then Scourge clawed me and I fell down and couldn't run away.

"Crookshanks!" I yowled at him as I sunk my teeth into his shoulder. Scourge fell down and started to shriek and hiss. I felt bad for him even though I'm a rebel so I pulled out my fangs.

"Raven." he snarled. "Thou must kill Fiercepaw!"

I thought about Killer and his hot eyes and his smoky rebel fur and how he stripes it with blood just like all da famous rebel cats. I remembered how sweet yet evil he had been when we met, and how sad he looked when I was walking with Blood.

"No, Scourge!" I yowled back.

Scourge gave me a set of dog teeth for my claws. "No! Please!" I begged.

"Thou must!" he yowled. "If thou does not, then I shall kill thy beloved Blood!"

"How did you know?" I asked in a surprised way.

Scourge got a dude-ur-so-mousebrained look on his face. "I hath telekinesis." he answered cruelly. "And if you doth not kill Killer, then thou know what will happen to Blood!" he snarled. Then he ran away angrily through the trees.

I was so scared and mad I didn't know what to do. Suddenly Blood came into the woods.

"Blood!" I said. "Hi!"

"Hi." he said back but his face was all sad. His fur was covered with blood like he had just been fighting and he had mouz blood on his claws again and his red eyes looked all fierce kind of like a pentagram (geddit) between Lionblaze and Hawkfrost.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"No." he answered.

"I'm sorry I got all mad at you but I thought you cheated on me." I expelled.

"That's okay." he said all depressed and we twined our tails together again before waking up in Darkclan's camp.


	11. Author's Note 2

**Raven: Hi guys, so I might update one more time tonight but I might not. Also, it's going to be probably like a week before I can update this again because I'm going to be really busy, which is why I posted as much as I could tonight. I'll try to have this done in like a month though. In the mean type, keep reviewing please ;) and "fangz" to the 2 people who already reviewed, u guys r the best. **


	12. Author's Note 3

**Raven: Hi guys, "fangz" for all the nice reviews! Heer r all da repliz I wanna giv u in fangz, but stup flaminz da sotry all u prepz! Haha, just kidding. Here are all the replies I wanted to give you guys.**

**splendeur- Yeah, I was kinda torn between him and Thistleclaw... glad you liked it!**

**malecanddestiel- did I spell that right? Nvm. Anyway, thanks! ;) I hoped you guys would like the AN's. All I changed were the names. **

**Contrary To Popular Belief 3- XD don't, then you'll have to stop reading my parody! 0.o, wait, was THAT why you wanted to die? Don't answer that.**

**Dawnshadow of Fireclan- Hmm, I actually didn't know that about the pentagram. Hopefully I didn't offend you, I'm pretty much reading the original, and changing the names and a few sentences/details. Other than that, it's copied word of word in some places! So oops, Raven is sorry x:**

**Qbert12 (formerly Mitchy Paetkau-Braddock-Valdez)- Um, ok well thanks? XD it's supposed to be horrible, it's a parody of like THE most horrible fanfic. AND it's not as bad as the original. The author's notes are the original ones by Tara, only with the names changed. I put Raven: before the ones I wrote, and I really don't think the spelling was bad, so I'm assuming you mean Tara's. Also, why did you keep reading until the end (of what I posted) if you hated it that much?**

**Icefeather- LOL, thanks! I'm actually sticking mostly to the storyline of the original, of course I haven't read the full thing yet, so I don't even know how it'll end! Plus, if I have to/decide to change some things... Thanks for reviewing!**

**KarissaKane- I doubt he'll read your review, but thanks. You explained that a lot better and more politely than I did in my reply above x: **


	13. Chapter 10

AN: stup it u [beep, beep!] if u donot lik ma story den eff off! ps it turnz out b'loody merry isn't a prep afert al n she n rebel r evil datz y dey movd houses ok!

* * *

I was really scared about Scougre all day. I was even upset went to rehearsals with my rebel metal band, Dark Roses. I am the lead singer of it. People say we sound like a cross between Hollywood Undead, Slipknot, and MCR. The other people in the band are B'loody Merry, Killer, Blood, Willow and Red. Only today Killer and Blood were depressed so they weren't coming and we wrote songs instead. I knew Blood was probably hanging around (suking up to) Hawkfrost and Killer was probably training with a bunch of DF cats. I jumped in the river and got my fur soaking wet before I groomed it down so it was straight and super shiny. You might think I'm a [beep!] but I'm really not.

We were singing a cover of 'Helena' and at the end I suddenly burst into tears.

"Raven! Are you OK?" B'loody Merry asked in a concerted voice.

"What the eff do you think?" I asked angrily. And then I said. "Well, Scourge came and the effing piece of foxdung told me to effing kill Killer! But I don't want to kill him, because, he's really nice and evil. But if I don't kill Killer, then Scourge, will effing kill Blood!" I burst into tears.  
Suddenly Blood jumped out from behind a tree.

"Why didn't you effing tell me!" he shouted. "How could you- you- you effing poser foxdung she-cat!" (c is dat out of character?)

I started to cry and cry. Blood started to cry too all sensitive. Then he ran out crying.

We practiced for one more hour. Then suddenly Tigresatr walked in angrily! His eyes were all fiery and I knew this time it wasn't cause he had a headache.

"What have you done!" He started to cry evilly. (c dats basically nut swering and dis time he wuz relly upset n u wil c y) "Raven Blood was found the blood river. He committed suicide by jumping in and drowning himself."


	14. Chapter 11

**Raven****: "fangz" so much for all the reviews by the way! :) You guys are awesome! Here's the next chapter, I will try to post another today, but no promises, k? **

* * *

AN: I sed stup flaming up prepz! c if dis chaptr is srupid!1111 it delz wit rly sris issus! sp c 4 urself if itz ztupid btw fangz to ma friend shady 4 hleping me!

* * *

"NO!" I yowled. I was horrorfied! B'loody Merry tried to comfort me but I told her eff off and I ran to the river crying myself. Tigerstar chased after me shouting but he had to stop when I jumped in the river cause he would look like a perv that way.

Anyway, I started crying tears of blood and I cut my legs on rocks. The blood got all over my fur, so I waded deeper into the river to wash it all off. Faintly I heard Hollywood Undead playing in da background. I almost drowned myself in the river. I was so effing depressed! I sat there in the river that was now fill of my blood and started painting my claws with trout blood propping them up on a rok. I couldn't effing believe it. Then I looked over at the bank and screamed… Darkstripe and Brokenstar were spying on me!

"EW, YOU EFFING PERVS, STOP STARING AT ME IN THE RIVER! ARE YOU PEDOS OR WHAT!" I screamed, sinking back down so only my muzzle and ear tips stuck out of the water. Suddenly Killer ran up.

"Abra Kedavra!" he yowled at Darkstripe and Broeknstar unsheathing his clues. I flung like a thousand rocks at Darkstripe and Brokenstar and they both started yowling and running around. Suddenly, Tigerstar ran in. "Raven, it has been revealed that someone has- NOOOOOOOOO!" he yowled looking at Darkstripe and Brokenstar and then he unsheathed his claws and suddenly…..

Red ran outside and said everyone we need to talk.

"What do you know, Rde? You're just a little apprentice!"

"I MAY BE AN APPRENTICE…." Red paused angrily. "BUT I AM ALSO A DARK FOREST MEMBER!"

"This cannot be." Darkstrip said in a crisp voice as blood dripped down his head from where Tigerstar had clawed him. "There must be other factors."

"YOU DON'T HAVE ANY!" I yelled in madly.

I felt faint, more than I normally do like how it feels when you don't eat or even drink any mouz blood for a long temi.

"Why are you doing this?" Brokenstar said angrily while he cleaned off the blood from his paws.

And then I heard the words that I had heard before but not from him. I did not know whether to feel shocked and happy or bite him and drink his blood because I felt faint.

"BECAUSE…. BECAUSE….." Red said and he paused in the air dramitaclly, waving his tail in the air.

"Because you're rebel?" Darkstripe asked in a little afraid voice.

"Because I LOVE HER!"


	15. Chapter 12

**Ravenpaw from Darkclan: So here's the newest update, a longer one this time, which you can thank (or curse) Tara for! Also, I've posted the first chapter of my new story, which is a forbidden love story. So check that out, tell me what you think, and I'll decide if I should continue it or not! Also I was thinking about making a story about Ravenpaw, Willowpaw and all these characters, only without the terrible, crazy plot that Tara came up with. They will probably train in the Dark Forest but be less evil and demented than they are now...? So also let me know if you'd be interesting in reading something like that. "Fangz" so much! :) **

AN: stop f,aing ok rde is a pedo 2 a lot of ppl in amerikan skoolz r lik dat I wunted 2 adres da ishu! how du u no dakrstrip iant rpep plus rde isn't really in luv wif raven dat was crow ok!

* * *

I was about to go cut my paws again on a dog tooth Blood had given me in case I ever needed something sharper than claws to protect myself. He had told me to use it valiantly against an enemy but I knew that we must both go together.

"NO!" I THOUGHT IT WAS Dre but it was Killer. He started to yowl. "OMFG! NOOOO! MY SCAR HURTS!" and then… his eyes rolled up!

I stopped. "How did u know?"

"I saw it! And my scar turned back into the lightning bolt!"

"NO!" I ran up closer. "I thought you didn't have a scar anymore!" I wailed.

"I do but Willow changed it into a pentagram for me and I always cover it with mouz blood." he meowed back. "Anyway my scar hurt and it turned back into the lightning bolt! Save me! then I had a vision of what was happening to Blood…. Scuorge has him bondage!"

Anyway I was by the rock stage recovering from my slit legs. Darkstripe and Brokenstar and RDE were there too. They were going to another part of the DF after they recovered cause they were pedofiles and you cant have those effing pervs in the part of the Dark Forest with lots of hot she-catz. I made the DF sign at them.

Anyway Red came into my nest holding a few pink roses.

"Ranev I need to tell u somethnig." he said in a v. serious voice, giving me the roses.

"Eff off." I told him. "You know I effing hate the color pink anyway, and I don't like effed up preps like you." I snapped. Red had been mean to me before for being reble.

"No Ranev." Red says. "Those are not roses."

"What, are they rebelz too you poser prep?" I asked cause I was angry he had brought me pink roses.

"I saved your life!" He yowled angrily. "No you didn't I replied.

He pointed his claws at the pink roses. "These aren't roses." He suddenly looked at them with an evil look in his eye and muttered Well If you wanted Honesty that's all you haD TO SAY! .

"That's not a spell that's an MCR song." I corrected him wisely.

"I know, I was just warming up my vocal cords." The he screamed. "Petulus merengo mi kremicli romacio (4 all u cool rebel MCR fans out there, that is a tribute! specially for shady I love you girl!) imo noto okayo!"

And then the roses turned into a huge black flame floating in the middle of the air. And it was black. Now I knew he wasn't a prep.

"OK I believe you now wtf is Bloud?"

Rde rolled his eyes. I looked into the ball of flames but I could c nothing.

"U c, Ranev," Tigrstar said, watching the two of us watching the flame. "2 c wht iz n da flmes( HAHA U REVIEWRS FLAMES GEDDIT) u mst find urself 1st, k?"

"I HAVE FOUND MYSELF OK YOU MEAN OLD TOM!" Red yowled. tIGErstar lookd shockd. I guess he didn't have a headache or else he would have moewed something back.

Rde stormed off back to his nest. "U r a liar, Tigerstar!"

Anyway when I felt better I headed over to the trees and caught a mouse to paint my clawz with blood. I groomed my fur the other way so it was all spiky and rebel-looking and I swirled my tail-tip in the mouz blood.

"You look kawaii, girl." B'loody Merry said sadly. "Fangs (geddit) you do too." I said sadly too, but I was still upset. I cut one of my paws on my dog tooth and sucked out the blood. I went to some classes. Killer was in attack strategy class. He looked all depressed because Blood had disappeared and he was friends with Blood. He was drinking some vole blood.

"Hi." he said in a depressed way. "Hi back." I meowed in an wqually said way.

We both looked at each other for some time. He had beautiful red eyes so much like Blood's. Then... we jumped on each other and began mating.

"STOP IT NOW!" Mapleshade screched angrily.

"Killer you effer!" I meowed clawing him. "Stop trying to mate with me. You know I loved Blood!" I yowled then I ran away angrily.

Just then he started to yowl in pain. "OMDF! NOOOOO! MY SCAR HURTS!" and then... his eyes rolled up!

"NO!" I ran closer.

"I thought you didn't have a scar anymore!" I yowled.

"I do but Scar changed it into a pentagram for me and I always cover it up with blood or fur." he meowed back. "Anyway my scar hurt and then I had a vision of what was happening to Blood... Scourge has him bondage!"

* * *

SPECIAL FANGZ TO SHADY MY REBLE BLOOD SISTA WTF UR SUPPOZD TO RIT DIS!11111\

HEY SHADY DO U KNOW WHERE MY SWEATER I


End file.
